Pokemon A Silver Spirit OcxSilver, OcxProton
by Alice XThe Little SisterX
Summary: There will be LEMONS, swearing and violence between humans and Pokemon alike, it is the first of 5 stories, it is based on the first 2 generations, SilverxOC, ProtonxOC. Maybe some executive pairings. Ceilib and Lugia are the important pokemon. Viloence, swearing, lemons and maybe gay relations
1. Chapter 1 Setting out

_A Notice and Explination!_

_Alright! A little thing that I would like you to read._  
_Hopefully I will be adding more violence, between Pokémon and humans, Pokémon and Pokémon, human and human, everyone fights._  
_I WILL be adding a lemon, a few if I am lucky ^^_  
_This is going to be a rather long story if everyone goes to plan, this is my first fan fiction ever and I want all the help I can get._  
_This is a story of 5 I think, the four siblings, Alice, Spirit, Angu and Eric have their own story based on one generation of Pokémon!_

_Spirit's is based on the first 2 generations, Lugia and Celibi will be the main focus of this, Silver and all the executives will be in here._

_IT is based around OCxSilver, OCxProton._

_**Chapter 1 Setting out.**_

"_Someone already tired to capture the guardian of the sea! His plan became nothing more then ruins!" He had been listening to this fool rant for a while now, he merely didn't care, he had his orders and nothing this coward could say would change it. He had spent the majority of this conversation staring at a little ivory pawn between his fingers. "He tried to get all the legendary birds and Lugia itself! Now you tell me you want more than that? You want the guardian of the forest!? Are you mad." He set down his pawn with a small click. "Listen here! I don't care how many men you have or how many Pokémon you have stolen already you can't hope to get a Pokémon of that magnitude!" _

_He raised a gloved hand silencing the man before he snapped his fingers, a terrifying roar filling the small space. The suited man stumbled over his own feet, shaking so badly one would think he was soiled himself. "Well you see Mr…Dowzo? We already have, two of the mutts are already ours." The clown behind him was snickering, he took so many different disguises, it was hard to catch the two faced fool. "The beasts known as Raikou and Entei are already ours, now there is only one mutt left, it is waiting for us with the guardian of the forest and after that there is the guardian of the sea."_

_Closing his eyes he allowed the clown to continue talking to the coward, he had their money and the knowledge to get what they needed, he wasn't really interested in any of this, slowly he stood from the chair, Petrel looked up at the exiting Team Rocket Executive. "Oh? You are leaving so soon? Thought you would want to see this through to the end." He didn't bother explaining himself Petrel was a pain at the best of times, stuffing his hands into his pockets he shrugged. "I've got work to do." Without saying anything else he walked from the room, leaving Raikou's deafening roars behind him, there was no question that they would get what they wanted, they always did for their boss. _

"_Where are you heading to now?" Asked Archer as he passed him in the hall, Archer was always the most devoted and Proton just didn't care to humor him so much, they had been silent after so many years he had almost lost interest in the team. "I'm heading out to get our winning card." He murmured brushing past the blue haired executive. "Don't you worry, I am sure things will go smoothly this time around." He didn't let Archer find the time to form a response to the sarcastic remark and he instead slipped on the door into the morning air._

"I got it father! I _got _it!" Spirit was shouting from her room, her hand busily packing away clothes and snacks, her pencils lay in the sunlight by her three sketch books, she needed three in case she was to come across a lot for interesting things too quickly. "Today, is the day." Spirit was telling her stuffed toy, it stared back at her uncomprehendingly as she spoke and packed. "Today is the day I get to finally start travelling, dad wants me to get all the gym badges but I am not so interested in that." Spirit was really looking forward to drawing, drawing so many different Pokémon and places it was just too exciting. Looking around the little room Spirit smiled, the room would be bare and boring if not for the drawings that stretched over the walls, Spirit had been drawing as long as her twin sister could cry.

Grabbing a picture off her table she looked at the family portrait, the whole family was there, her sisters, brother, mother, father and even their uncle. Thinking about her twin sister made her wonder if she would set out today to, they were both of age to get a Pokémon which meant it was safer to travel on their own. Spirit didn't live with her twin sister though, no Angu lived with their mother and their wandering elder brother, he always said that Spirit was more like him. He was trying to be a professional photographer and she wanted to be an artist, Angu lived with those two and then they had one more sibling. Her older sister as it were she might have already started out on her own journey. She lived with their uncle he was a scientist, studying Pokémon behaviour and emotions if she recalled correctly. Her siblings were great and she loved them but she honestly didn't see them very often, she wasn't sure how she felt about that, but she was sure they would all get together some day, maybe she would sketch that story.

"You know that you four were special." Looking up she saw her father standing there, he was always a strange man but he was the strongest trainer she knew, that's why he ran the Pokémon arena in their town, Pokémon trainers came in and he taught them all he could about relationships with their Pokémon and how to train them, he should have been a gym leader but he said he liked teaching more than beating. "All parents say that about their kids." Spirit replied calmly while packing the last of her pencils and first aid away. "Perhaps." He agreed before kneeling next to her and gently placing a shining, glittering rose pin through the back of her fair hair, Angu and Spirit may be twins but they were very different. Angu in the picture still had her short reddish brown hair tied in two pig tails, a child really, while Spirit stood next to her with a blank expression, her blonde almost white hair falling free around her shoulders. She really did look like a spirit.

She had let her hair grow longer since then and now it was tied at the back the pin sitting nicely while her hair still cascaded down her back, she was a little bit eerie looking, according to Angu. "There...beautiful. Now remember! When you are training take that out! You can't look pretty while working hard! Remember that!" He said firmly and Spirit just nodded, her father was a very kind man and also a very passionate man. "As for 'what all parents say,' it doesn't matter, I know you are special, your drawing, Angu's singing, Eric's photography and Alice's…well…I suppose Alice is still looking for her talent, there's no way that it is her ability to argue the roof off." He sighed shaking his head, Alice her elder sister really was stubborn and a little scary when she got passionate about something.

"Now, you know where the laboratory is. I don't want you stopping until you get your first Pokémon partner, then when you are ready I want you to come back here and train with me. I got to see how you are going." Spirit swore she could feel some sort of emotional goodbye forming, neither of them were good with emotions, they poured their passion into their works so his way of an emotional goodbye would be telling her to come back and train with him and she offered out a small piece of paper to him. When he unfolded it she got the reaction he wanted, his eyes widened and she saw that small smile on his face. "Well." He said gruffly folding it back up carefully, they stood there awkwardly not sure if they should hug or something he settled for a pat on her shoulder. "Good luck kiddo." She smiled and nodded before heading downstairs, glancing at the sleeping Furret and Donphan, she use to love playing with that Pokémon when it was still Phanpy , waving to her father and the two Pokémon she left the house and began walking down the road.

"So, I finally get to leave and find new things to draw." She whispered to herself and she felt excitement growing in her again and before she knew it she was running, she wondered if any of the starter Pokémon would love drawings, that would be the one she picked, she wasn't late, she was never late. She knew Angu would probably be running late, there was the small chance they would meet at the lab, they both lived close enough to that lab and they were both old enough, seeing her again could be good fun. Her footsteps were soft on the ground as she ran along the dirt road, the sun was slowly ascending in the sky, it looked like it would be a beautiful day, the most perfect day to start this sort of adventure. She wondered if she had time to stop and draw the image of the sun rising behind the small village, _if I just do a rough sketch I wouldn't be late, _the thought tempted her. _NO! I mustn't be late! I'll draw soon, better things I can draw!_

To avoid being tempted to draw the image of the sunrise she closed her eyes and bolted along the road, she could smell bread baking, wood fires burning and hear children beginning to wake up and play but she dare not stop to draw any of it, not until she had a partner Pokémon. _It's not too far! I'll just keep my eyes shut! I know the way, just don't stop! Just don't stop! Just don't-ah!? _Her train of thought was interrupted as she collided with something bigger then herself, it was fairly soft and warm, giving a shout of surprise Spirit fell down with whatever she had banged into. Opening her eyes Spirit realised she had run into not _something _but _someone_, she rubbed the top of her head, feeling a scrape on her arm from where she hit the gravel. "What the hell was that!" Spirit became aware of someone shouting at her and when she looked up, she saw the person she had fallen over pulling themselves from the ground and dusting off their clothes. "What do you think you were doing! Running around like an idiot!"

Spirit just stared at the angry male with a confused expression, she was going to apologise before he started shouting but now she really didn't feel like saying sorry to the spiky haired fool. However her father always told her that her mother would have a heart attack if she lost her courtesies, so she began to apologise, it just came out more coldly then she wanted. "Sorry, I was trying to get the Pokémon lab before I got dis-" He stopped her when he started laughing. "Don't tell me! Don't tell me you are a new trainer!" He sneered and Spirit could only stare at him in surprise, he was bluntly rude. "Yes, I am getting my first Pokémon." She said angrily and he began to laugh harder at that.

Feeling her own temper being spiked she lashed out when she didn't mean to. "Stop laughing you bastard!" He smirked down at her for a moment. "Give it up kid, you'll never be any good." Spirit couldn't believe what she was hearing, she moved to get up and teach the bastard a lesson, he raised his foot slamming it into her chest shoving her back down and knocking the air from her. "You're just a weakling, a child. You may as well stay down there in the dirt." He was sneering down at her with that look of superiority and Spirit could do little more than glare back at him, if she tried to get up he increased the pressure on her chest, constricting her movement and air. "People like you piss me off, weaklings that get in my way. Then they cry when they lose and cry to their mother…pathetic bugs truly"

Spirit tried to tell him to bug off , after all she hadn't meant to run into him but he wasn't giving in an inch. Looking at him past the rays of sunlight that filtered through the trees she could just see the piked red hair and the shine of a poke ball under his jacket. "You should get lost rat." Another voice sounded and the pressure on her chest was suddenly taken away, sitting up Spirit saw a man with a cap not standing too far away, she could just see blue hair jutting out smoothly from under that hat. The red head scowled and pushed his hands back into his pockets walking away, muttering as he went. "Whatever, she is a waste of my time anyway." He left her there to pick up her fallen pencils and books, she felt anger and sadness as she saw how two of the pencils had snapped in half, now useless. "Most people cry." She heard the same male that had helped her speak, while bending down to help her collect up the pencils and paper. "After that sort of thing, it is alright to cry."

Once all the pencils were packed away again Spirit's eyes were still clear of tears, a hand appeared before her, looking up again she saw the smiling face of the male. She regarded the hand like it was an Ekans. He laughed brightly seeing her hesitation, the sound was warm and she felt a little less uncertain. "I promise I don't bite." Gently his hand gripped her own and pulled her to her feet. Spirit had no quarrels with thanking him. "Thank you, for before with that guy." He smiled again, he smiled easily it seemed. "Don't think about it, punks like him are annoying. Thinking they are so much better than everyone else when they started small to."

Spirit took a moment to look at him more carefully, with blue hair in a sharp cut around his head he looked rather interesting, not bad, interesting. He wore all black plain clothes, nothing different about him in sight, well she did notice the poke balls. He must have noticed her staring because he smiled again and said. "You'll have your own soon, I'm sure you'll do well." He was so charming that it made little alarm bells ring and a little blush crept onto her face. "Yes, you'll do better than that low life." Suddenly the smile dropped from his face and his fingers pulled his hat down slightly covering his eyes as he spoke softly. "Low life like that shouldn't have any Pokémon, they make me angry, people like that…will most defiantly invoke wrath." He was muttering and it made Spirit a little uncomfortable. There was a soft breeze the smell of wood fire burning came to her again, a great cry when up into the air as a group of Spearow took flight like they had been spooked.

_Biibo, biiboo. _A soft sound caught her attention it sounded like '_save me,'_

He suddenly seemed to notice her existence again and his face softened into an apologetic smile. "Pardon me miss, I was distracted for a moment, what's your name if you don't mind me asking?" Spirit was surprised by the sudden turn around but she smiled lightly offering my hand to him. "I am Spirit." She told him and with a nod he took her hand shaking it. "My name is Lance that's what my friend's call me and seeing as your nice you can call me that to, I can see why you would have a name like that, just look at this hair." Without warning his fingers reached forward brushing against the side of her face as he grabbed a strand of hair. "So soft and pale, it really is like a spirits hair should be." He was so close that she could feel the heat of his skin and suddenly her heart was pounding painfully against her chest. "Hmm, it really is very cu-" He stopped talking and let go of her hair with a sudden concerned expression. "Say…this first Pokémon you are getting, could you by any chance be going to the Pokémon lab for it?" He asked her she smiled with a nod, then there was a look on his face she couldn't quite place.

_Biiboo, biiiboo hurry, hurry, _it called.

_! _ Spirit frowned looking down the road, down the hill a few minutes away was the lab and she could hear sirens, and see something dark looming in the background, suddenly people were running past her, away from it and Lance gave her another sad smile. "Well Spirit, I hope you get the best Pokémon, I hope I see you again, it would be nice to see you again in your travels. Take care." And with that he was moving away with the few other people that were running, some shouting for help. With a frown Spirit began to move towards the black cloud, wondering what it was and as she got closer the smell that had faintly tinged the air a while back now over powered her, the smell of a wood fire.

_No, it couldn't be. _Spirit thought in shock and slowly she began to run, slowly she began to feel fear gripping her, the black cloud that grew larger as she got closer, it wasn't a cloud. Stories of the laboratory had reached her ears when she was still learning how to colour inside the lines, not that it had taken her long and she had been looking forward to seeing the lab, it was run by a good man, one close to her family she heard. Her dreams were in that lab and the starter Pokémon there and as her feet pounded against the ground her anxiety was beginning to take charge. She had placed her entire adventure on the laboratory…..

…and so, when she saw the flames licking up into the sky from the building, forming that large black cloud, she fell to her knees in despair, the lab was burning, taking her dreams with it

_BiiiiiiBoooo, Biiiiibooo! Burning, burning!_


	2. Chapter 2 Fire, Fire!

Chapter 2

Fire, fire!

Alright, new chapter, I did it rather quickly but I hope it is alright, soon we can get onto the pokemon fights and other stuff ^^

Spirit couldn't believe her eyes, the lab was burning, the smoke billowing up into a great looming black cloud, she could hear sirens getting closer, someone had called for help at least, there were a few people standing out front of the burning building, running down the hill she heard someone shouting. "Where is he?! The others out but where is the third one?!" The voice asked desperately, the smoke and heat from just being that close to the burning building stung her eyes and made it hard to see anything clearly. Spirit looked at the building, it was too far gone to salvage anything worthwhile it seemed. "Bii!" A soft cry came to her through the sound of sirens and shouting, through the crackle of the fire and collapsing lab.

_What was that? _Spirit thought to herself as she stared at the fire, a few Pidgey were crying out in protest as their once beautifully clear blue sky was obscured by the black tainted smoke, perhaps it was them she heard? "Bii! Bii!" No that sounded nothing like a Pidgey's cry. _~Spirit, do not pause. There is a cry for help.~ _A soft voice in her head sounded, it must have been her conscience telling her to go and figure out what was happening in there. Spirit was closer to the building, someone saw her going closer, they reached out towards her shouting something about danger but she only ducked under their grabbing hands that cry filling her head. Spirit only had time to dump her backpack and run in, the only thing she had with her now was the thick hankie her mother had given her as a gift a few years back. _What type of pokemon is that? I've never heard it before, it's in that building, in danger I just know it! _Spirit thought furiously, people were shouting after her but the burning lab was coming up fast and before she knew it she was surrounded by the flames and smoke. The door swung shut behind her but she didn't stop to pay it any mind as she continued to look for the source of the noise.

Spirit coughed a little bit and quickly ducked low, covering her mouth with her hankicheff, looking around she couldn't see anything but the dancing flames and smothering smoke. "Where are you!" Spirit shouted out, it was hard to speak and hard to hear in the chaos around her, books were burning along the walls, furnisher and paintings were also a flame, there was nothing but fire now. "Bii…Bii…!" The call was weaker now but it was closer, coughing once more Spirit got low and forced her way through the fire and smoke, occasionally feeling something burning her arm or sides when she got to close, it was like a oven in there, no matter where she went the fire was beating down on her. I could see something that wasn't just black smoke or red flames, it stood out, bright green with large blue eyes, it couldn't be any bigger then a soccer ball and she noticed one almost transparent wing sticking up. "Hey!" Spirit called out to the little green pokemon, it raised its head giving one more weak cry, running over to the pokemon she could see the problem, it's other wing was trapped under a fallen bookcase, she knew she had to lift it to get the pokemon out safely. Spirit grabbed the bookcase, heaving as she tried to lift it up off the little green pokemon. "Bii! Bi, bi, bii!" It was screaming and she could do little more then pull at the bookcase. "Just a little more! Hang on I'll get you out I swear!" Spirit shouted pulling one last time, just getting it off the ground a little, the pokemon didn't miss a beat though and it quickly pulled its wing from the bookcase allowing Spirit to drop it again, panting she looked at the little pokemon.

Its wing looked in rather bad shape, the edges were badly burned and it looked flatter than it should her, she didn't have time to stop though, she knelt down moving to pick the little green pokemon up. It began to shy away from her but Spirit didn't have time and the pokemon soon nestled itself in her arms as she ran, it was harder to breath and her eyes were watering badly, the smoke was getting worse, she was suffocating, still she pressed on through the haze trying to remember where the door was.

Finally she was sure she had found it her hand reaching out for the handle of the door but as soon as flesh met metal she felt the heat rush thought her body, blinding pain hit her a moment later, she stumbled back from the door realising that it was too hot for her to touch, gently she lifted the little green pokemon to her face. "Hold onto my back tight, don't let go." She told it gently, she only got a slight nod to show it understood before she gently placed it on her back, wrapping her hands in the cloth of her shirt she tried to open the door again and again, the heat was still burning her flesh, she could feel it slowly burning away at her. and there was nothing she could do but try harder, ramming herself against the door. An eerie cracking noise slowly, Spirit dared not move for a moment and when she looked up she could see it, the top floor was giving away, it was too late!

Spirit jumped back from the door just as hot embers and burning beams fell down, blocking the door and her escape, coughing violently she looked at the little pokemon, still crying out weakly, she couldn't see anything but the fire and the one green gem trapped in it. Spirit heard more cracking and instinctively she pulled the pokemon from her back, wrapping her arms around its small form, white pain exploded in front of her eyes as something hot and hard slammed into her back, knocking to her floor, she still protected the pokemon though. Wrapping her arms around it when she hit the ground she refused to let it get hurt, that was all she could do though, her hankie came away from her mouth and she could feel her chest getting tight, the flames closing it around them, she couldn't get back up she was coughing so hard.

"S-Sorry little guy…go on…look for another way out, I'm sure you can find one." Spirit whispered as the pokemon stared at her wide eyes shaking its head wildly in protest. "Bii! Bii!" Spirit just smiled slightly, Alice would have known what it was saying, her father had said she was only a hot head but Spirit knew she understood pokemon, she would have understood the pokemon easily then to. She couldn't be sure but it sounded like it was telling her to come on, it didn't want to leave her, however Spirit was slowing it down so slowly she let go of it. "Go on, you can get out somewhere I am sure…Ah!" More rubble began to fall around her and before she knew it was buried beneath a layer of burning wood, it was burning her clothes, her skin, it was all she could do not to scream.

"Bii! BII!" The pokemon was somewhere above her screaming loudly for her, no doubt distressed that she had been buried and was probably going to die there. _Funny, I always thought today would be the day my life started…but I am going to die here….oh god I am going to die here in this fire…let that pokemon get out, I wish…I wish I could have drawn it, so pretty. _Spirit was thinking thought slowly her mind was slipping away, the pain and smoke choking her and then….it was gone. "~Biiiii!~" She looked up to see the little green pokemon pushing away the burning material, it wasn't alone now, there was a little blue and creamy coloured figure by its side, Spirit nearly jumped out of her skin seeing it was on fire!

No, she calmed herself, that pokemon, it's name was Cyndaquil, it's back was on fire. She had always wanted to draw one. That thought quickly got washed away when her arms wrapped around the little green pokemon again, it was panting and coughing, the smoke had gotten into its lungs and it was choking, like everything else in this building, the rubble was off her but her skin was still burning and every movement was agony, just getting back up made her shout in pain. The Cyndaquil that had come to save her however wasn't bothered by such things and it was running back towards the door. "No wait! It's too hot don't-" She tried to tell it to stop but in the next moment it had slammed it's small body against the fallen beams, again and again it slammed into those burning beams, they were running out of space and time but still the little pokemon kept at it, Spirit couldn't have done it because of the flames leaping up around them but the Cyndaquil was effected very little by the flames, it's back shining more brightly than any other single flame. He just kept clamming himself against the wooden beams, there was a strange determination there that Spirit was mesmerised with, she couldn't sit there and watch. Slowly she set the green pokemon on her back and walked over to the beams.

She began to push and kick where she could, she wouldn't die there and she wouldn't let these pokemon die here either, none of them were ready for that. _You are trying so hard…why is that human? _That voice whispered to her, she was sure that it was the voice of the less kind part of herself or perhaps just the smarter part. "I am trying because I can't give up! Not here! Not now! I've still got so much to see! These pokemon still have so much life in them!" Some part of her knew she was shouting at nothing and filling her lungs full of smoke but she had to shout with each kick. "I won't let them down! I will save us! All of us!" She shouted giving one last kick just as the Cyndaquil slammed against the beams with her.

The beams finally fell away from the door, Spirit couldn't grab it again, there was no way that would work, however there were sounds that weren't the building crashing around them coming from outside the Cyndaquil cried out angrily throwing itself against the door again and again, Spirit was quick to join in. Kicking at the door in time with the Cyndaquil, at one point she looked back at the green pokemon, it sat there staring at them in bewilderment like it couldn't understand the effort they were putting in. "We'll get you out of here! I'll protect you, I promise!" Spirit said firmly and put it all into her kicks until the already burning wood splintered away and suddenly she could feel cold morning air on coming in. "Quill! Quill, quill!" It called back to her and finally she was able to run from the building, her legs and arms screaming for relief the whole way, her arms wrapped around the Cyndaquil carrying it with her and she scooped up the green pokemon, its fire had gone out and she could see scratches and bruises on its little body it had worked hard to save them.

As soon as she got from the building she collapsed, protecting the pokemon until her body lay still and smoking on the ground, she was dimly aware of people running towards her and the little green pokemon pulling from her protective hold to weakly fly away. people were getting closer to them and the green pokemon seemed distress, it didn't seem to like people. "Cyn…daquil….smoke screen…give it some cover." Spirit whispered, not even sure the little starter pokemon knew that move but she was relieved when the air around them suddenly became as thick and suffocating as it had been inside, smoke screen. The little green pokemon glanced back at them, seeming to thank them before it flew away, it was flying lopsided thanks to that burnt wing but it soon vanished behind the trees and out of her view. _Be safe, I want to draw you one day. _Spirit thought, her arms wrapping more tightly around the remaining pokemon, its fires out and her vision fading fast, she had one last moment for a short ironic laugh. _Such a strange start to my first day…I'll do better tomorrow…I am sure. _With that thought she slipped off into the darkness just as someone finally swam into her view and then she was gone, falling into the deep darkness.

"_So you are telling me it got away?" Archer asked angrily and he merely shrugged. "It doesn't matter, it got trapped in that god for saken building when Enties cry lit it up. It could be dead for all we know, it's useless to us dead." Petrel was saying, they watched the show from the top of the hill, three executives watched as the fourth member of their little band did his work. "The guardian of the forest is running out of places to hide as it is, with two of the mutts and all three birds it is hopelessly outmatched, it can't even travel through time thanks to their little 'z' gene."_

"_Stop right there clown." Petrel turned around only to get a hand pushed against his face obscuring his vision. "Don't get so confident, that 'z' gene runs out soon enough and then we will all be in trouble with that time travelling pokemon. The boss would be furious." With that the owner of the hand shoved his fellow executive to the ground, he was calm the whole time but his mind was on the burning building and what they might have lost. "Would you look at that." Ariana only female executive looked over the hill, hands on her hips. "They pulled someone from that building. Perhaps our time travelling friend got out to." He lifted his hat just slightly, so they had pulled someone from the burning lab had they? _

_Looking over the hill he saw a girl, her clothes blackened and that silvery hair was burnt in places. "Such a pretty girl with so many burns what a waste." Cooed Ariana, he no longer cared to look at it, he shoved his hands in his pockets beginning to walk off, he was always the first to go out on his own, their boss was expecting a time travelling pokemon and a guardian. They wouldn't let him down._


	3. Chapter 3 Setting offTake Two

Chapter 3. Take Two.

"Hey, come with me Spirit, let me show you something!" Spirit wondered if she was dreaming, there was a smiling face, a smiling boy holding out his hand to her, was he a boy though? It was hard to tell his image kept shifting and changing sometimes she was sure he wasn't human at all. She took his hand and he ran with her, hand in hand they ran. "Keep up with me Spirit! I want to show you something special." He was smiling at her and she smiled back, he was so much larger then her, he was huge and now he was flying, the boy she had seen vanished and shifted into something giant, it filled the sky, white and blue blocking out the sun and yet she wasn't afraid.

"Did you want to show me this?" Spirit asked, running her fingers along white skin. "Yes, do you want to draw him? He is happy to meet you, remember for me Spirit, remember what keeps you alive." Spirit wondered what he meant by that. "Why do you keep breathing? Is it because you are afraid to stop or do you have a reason?" Spirit had no answer and the boy along vanished into the mist, looking so sad that she hadn't answered him, the beast remained. "Look for what you live for Spirit." A deep voice told her gently, kindly and just like that she was no longer dreaming, she shot up right. There was something soft under her, a bed, not the softest of beds but much softer then the ground. Looking around she was almost blinded by the bright white room. "Where…is this?" Spirit murmured before becoming aware of the pain all over her body.

Her arms and legs ached inside and burned on the outside, for a frightening moment she thought that she was still on fire, her skin seemed to glow, ripping the bed sheets off of her she saw just how red and marred her pale skin was. She had always been pale and now her legs were bright red in blotches. "Frightening isn't it?" She slowly looked over at a pink haired women, she had a kind ready smile and what appeared to be a walking pink egg with it, a Chancy. It didn't take her long to realise where she was, Chancy was renowned for being assistance to the nurses in pokemon centres. "So I…am in a pokemon centre…how long till my legs stop burning?" Spirit asked slowly, not wanting to show how terribly frightened she really was but there was no hiding from the nurse, she must have seen this sort of fear in a lot of patients.

"Yes, I have treated burns on pokemon and humans alike, you are lucky that you got out, we are still waiting to hear what you have to say about it all. You gave us all a fright." Spirit was slowly becoming more awake and aware of the people around her, a women in a police uniform and a man with dark gray hair, she then saw someone she actually knew. "U-Uncle!?" There he was, crazy white hair and a goofy grin that was slightly shifted to show concern for his young niece. "Long time no see Spirit, I hadn't expected to see you again when you were running into the burning lab." He was frowning at her now and she realised that it was him that was going to give her a pokemon and yet she had not gotten one. Wait….those two little pokemon, the green one had left but the little fire type Cyndaquil.

"Where is he!" They all stared at her uncomprehendingly. "You mean Cyndaquil correct?" One last person entered the room, Spirit knew him immediately, he was famous after all. "Professor Oak…yes, the Cyndaquil that save our…our lives." She was worried, it hadn't looked to good before she had passed out. They all shared a smile and without a word Chancy left, moments later it came back pushing a rackety old wheel tray with it, sitting on a pillow nice and curled up was the Cyndaquil, he was looking a lot better than he had been in the fire, healthy and resting. A weight lifted off of her chest and she relaxed a little, so the Cyndaquil was alright.

"You ran into the lab Spirit, why?" Her Uncle was asking her, he seemed fidgety. "What were you looking for in there?" Spirit lent forward running her hand along the Cyndaquil back, it wasn't aflame now, it was almost cool to touch. "This little guy was calling to me, but I got trapped looking for him and he ended up saving me when I got trapped under burning beams." Spirit lied softly, she had gone in for the green pokemon but it had seemed to want to stay unknown. "Ladies will you please leave us, professor Oak asked softly and the police and nurse nodded taking their leave. "Now Spirit, please tell the truth." Her uncle's easy smile let her know it was okay and she told them about going in for a little pokemon that left her behind, they asked what it looked like but she couldn't remember, it was green and small but she didn't tell them that, she just said it was small.

The two began to talk to each other it was as though she was no longer in the room and a moment later there was a commotion outside of the door, nurse Joy had screamed and all three of them were out of the room, even Spirit threw the blankets off of her to rush out the door, her eyes widening when she saw the mess outside, the walls were charred and nurse joy was on the ground looking horrified. "What happened?" Professor asked in bewilderment and Spirit's eyes found the source of the commotion, on the floor with flames blazing brightly from its back the Cyndaquil was emitting a low cry, warning them not to get close. "H-He won't let us near, I don't understand he was so relaxed when we wheeled them in and then when he woke up he went ballistic!" Nurse Joy was saying and despite herself Spirit began to walk forward, she was already burnt what were a few more light burns if it decided to turn on her.

"Wait…uh…Spirit you shouldn't…" Oak was trying to get her to stay back but she shrugged him off and walked over to the frightened pokemon, seeing something smudging it's eyes, it must have been blind behind those black smudges, something like ash and mud mixed together, nasty. Slowly she walked forward, ever so slowly walking toward the feral pokemon, he was just frightened, if he had this sort of temperament he wouldn't have saved her before, kneeling down a few feet away from the Cyndaquil she spoke gently. "Cyndaquil, will you calm down please?" The flames burning furiously on its back started to lower at the sound of her voice, it looked up though blind and sniffed the air, she guessed it remembered her. "You were brave back there, it's thanks to you I got out alive, you're a hero." Spirit said and boldly reached forward, there was a collective intake of breath before her hand settled on its head. "You did brilliantly, so brave." Spirit told it softly and slowly that burning flame lowered again and she pushed on. "You are safe now, so let me get this out of your eyes." There was no sign that it wanted her to back off so she sat forward rubbing the bottom of her shirt against its eyes gently whipping them clean.

Finally it opened its bright eyes staring up at her blinking a few more times as if finally seeing where it was and Spirit greeted it with a smile. "There, better?" It inclined its head gently and Joy sighed in relief just as her uncle came over, slamming his palm against her back making her gasp for breath. "Just look at you! The Cyndaquil tamer!" He cried and she caught the spark of agitation in Cyndaquil eyes, it was too late to cry out a warning though before the little pokemon let loose a stream of fire right into her uncle's chest, screaming he began to run around wildly. Professor Oak sighed shaking his head before walking over to the pokemon and Spirit getting down so he was also on knees, crouching before her holding something round and shiny out to her. "Well one thing he said was right, Cyndaquil whisperer, he seems rather fond of you Spirit. I do believe he is yours now." He held out the pokeball to her and Anna couldn't think of anything to say, she sat there gaping at him without understanding until he lent back and smiled at her. "He was one of the three starter pokemon, the other two were picked up just before the fire broke out, he was to be your all along."

Spirit wondered if she should feel cheated, she didn't, she felt unbelievably happy and she wrapped her arms around Cyndaquil. "You know what this means!? It means I can draw you to my heart's content!" She laughed happily and soon Cyndaquil was smiling with her, even her uncle, when stopping the flames, cracked a smile. Spirit had her first pokemon it was just to wonderful and she no longer felt bothered by the fire, the near death experience or the wounds from it all, she was just too happy. Cyndaquil licked her face affectionately, nothing like the angry thing that had startled Joy and burned the walls. "Quite a niece you got there, very different to Alice." Oak was saying in approval and her uncle shrugged. "They got my genes what do you expect. However…the 'z' gene…" The two fell silent while looking at the happy girl with her first pokemon, neither of them had the heart to tell her what they had lost, after all…another girl had actually set out for the 'z' gene it would seem, this family was just to prone to bad luck.

There was a lot more prodding and ointment used on pokemon and girl that day until every part of them was treated and disinfected, Spirit was just beginning to pull her back pack on, Cyndaquil on her shoulders, when Professor Oak came to see her off, he had something else for her to. "Here Spirit." He said holding out a little red device and Spirit knew it immediately. "A pokedex?" She murmured and he nodded. "You'll need it to document the pokemon you find, think of it as a way to look back on pokemon you want to draw and pokemon you need to know more about. What is it you are planning to do now Spirit?" He asked her and she looked down for a moment in silence "Draw…all the things I could draw…I am looking forward to it!" She laughed happily and he smiled back. "Drawing you say? Not a bad ambition, drawing is sure amazing." Spirit was glad he thought that and she said her goodbyes to Joy and the female officer, even her frantic uncle who said he wanted to stay behind and win the hearts of the two beautiful ladies, by the glares he got he wouldn't get far.

Oak was packing up to leave, another man helping him out as they did and she left the poke centre with a grin. "Lets go and find something to draw, finally I can get moving, such an annoying set back, good thing my father didn't show up. That would have been to annoying." Spirit sighed and just as she started to go someone shouted her name, turning back she saw the lab assistant running towards her. "Miss Spirit! I will be your first opponent!" He declared and she was at a loss for words, grinning goofily he rubbed the back of his head. "Someone has to show you what your first battle is like, I only have the one pokemon with me and I don't train much so we should be a fair match, what do you say?" Spirit knew she should set out, she heard tale that the Bellossom had a beautiful dance and she was sure they would like to be drawn while dancing but…

Well….Spirit had never been one to refuse a challenge. "Alright, I accept." Her first match…she refused to lose.


End file.
